Lille Lina
''- Personal Quote By Lille'' Lina Dahlia's OC.png = Lille Lina is the daughter of Thumbelina, the tiny girl bloomed from a flower. Although Thumbelina was tiny, Lille was not. When she was born, she was ''small but Lille grew just like a normal girl. Lille is a Rebel, she never wanted her mother's destiny. People describe her personality as generous, sophisticated, meticulous, bizarre at times and has anger issues. Anytime somebody ticks her off, she gets very livid. '''Character' Personality Lille is exuberant, diligent, scintillating but has anger issues. Her anger issues are inevitable, whenever some one makes her mad, her powers are uncontrollable. ''Lille is also bizarre at times and by that, it means she talks to herself, say weird things and laughs at inappropriate times. She likes planting flowers, 'lilies' especially. Lille also likes reading books hanging out with friends! Appearance Lille has a golden ponytail with a light green highlight, peachy skin and lovely lime-green eyes. She wears a slightly heavy mascara and rose-colored lip gloss. '''Relationships' Family Lille's mother is Thumbelina, who was the beautiful small girl. Friends Gilda The Good Lille has been Gilda's friend ever since the first day of school. Gilda was very timid so Lille helps her the best she can. Gilda is also Lille's roommate so they get along well. The one problem is that Gilda's a Royal and Lille's a Rebel. Despite their differences, Lille and Gilda are best friends forever after! Romance Lille thinks that there are other things more important than dating ''so she is not seeing anyone and doesn't want to start dating. She doesn't see a 'Prince Charming' in her story. Pets Lille has a pet 'Phoenix Bird' named Api. She found Api as a little chick tBhat was lost in the Enchanted forest. '''Outfits' Basic Lille wears a light rose-colored short sleeveless dress,﻿ with layers of pink fabric along the bottom and slightly darker rose colored flowers with leaves. A golden outline on the top of the dress. She wears a lovely flower pair of earings with a matching bracelet and neckband. Portrayals If Lille was a canon character in the show, her voice actress would be Hynden Walch who was voiced as many cartoon characters especially my favourites, 'Teen Titans' as Starfire and 'Adventure Time' as Princess Bubblegum. She has the perfect voice for Lille, she has a kind and soothing voice. And when Lille is angry, Hynden can perfectly shout out the lines like when Starfire was angry. Notes * Her name Lille, means 'tiny' in Danish since Thumbelina was made in Denmark. * Lille is a tree-hugger so whenever a person hurts a plant, she gets really angry. * Lille's hair was originally supposed to be brown with pink highlights. * Lille was also originally a tomboy with green skorts. * Her lower part of the body was not designed yet but shoes were going to be green heels with a pink flower on it. * Her mother never had powers so she is bigger than her mother. * Lille's mother would send her letters saying she should follow her destiny to be the next Thumbelina but Lille would always deny it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Thumbelina